


Potato’s Out Of Sight

by Scorpmarine



Category: Blur (Band), Oasis (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Fingering, Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M, Mutual Pining, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Makeouts, read summary for more info, unconventional consent
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpmarine/pseuds/Scorpmarine
Summary: Happened during a made up music fest before Oasis split up.[NO] Gallaghercest sex included in this fic.Noel and Liam fucked a lot and argued more but they’ve been giving each other the silent treatment and had not have sex for quite a while.Damon and Liam were two mutual pinning dumb fucks and had no idea about the other’s feelings.The fucking started with Liam thinking Damon was Noel.I /could/ write this again in English but can’t be bothered soz lol.This ship is so fucking hot and cute excuse my fucking French but fuck
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Liam Gallagher
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	Potato’s Out Of Sight

好不容易演出都结束了，狗屎乐队Blur的那个脑残主唱Damon Albarn却一如即往地烦人，拦住他要跟他斗酒量，他说操你妈滚，Albarn说，你是不是不敢啊？

他怎么会不敢？傻逼。

比完中指拎起啤酒后再睁眼他就被Albarn拎着走了，他砸砸嘴觉得好渴，嘴里的酒味让他意识到自己刚刚可能断片了，酒店长长的走廊里无数相同的房门让他的眼皮越来越沉，慢慢他又闭上了眼睛。

+++

Liam醒了，周围一片漆黑，他借助门口的一点灯光判断出这是酒店房间。一只手臂搭在他的腰上，沉重的呼吸均匀地打在他的发间，他还不太清醒的意识也稍微有点吃惊，Noel居然来他房间睡了。冷战太久了他实在很挂念这垃圾人，他想亲亲Noel，挣了几下但是还没翻过身就被那只手圈紧了，他能感受到半硬的阴茎顶在他的屁股上，哈，人和屌都被他弄醒了。“放手让我他妈转过去，”Liam不耐烦地拍了一下那只手，“我要跟你做爱。”手好像怔了一下，显然不会听人话地把Liam圈得更紧了。

手的主人在Liam的后颈上落下细碎的亲吻，腰间的手慢慢划到了胸前，三根手指夹着他的乳头揉得起劲，另一只手伸进了他的裤子玩弄起他抬头的阴茎，身后的硬物隔着几层布料一下又一下地撞击Liam的股缝，重重刺激让头昏脑涨的他呜咽出声。

Liam全身酥软地靠在身后男人的怀里任人摆布，在他裤子里那只手带着他的前液戳进了他的身体，深浅不均的缓慢进出快让Liam受不了了，Noel从没这么温吞过，几根手指优哉游哉地刮过他的前列腺把他的音调提得更高，“啊！嗯……操………”Liam骂道，“你还要弄多久…快点操我………”终于，那乌龟听了他的话，麻利地扯开两人的裤子，把阴茎抵在Liam的穴口推了进去。

两人就着侧身的姿势交合，男人的手捏着Liam的胯骨把阴茎往深了捅，Liam恍恍惚惚觉得真大，太久没做过都不适应了，他倒吸着气抓着床单，身后的人还不知轻重地咬他的肩膀，让他又痛又爽地发抖。

“我想看着你的脸。”操他的人终于出声了，Liam模糊地觉得有什么不对，但酒精的作用还没下去，他想不出究竟哪里出了问题。他还没想清楚就被抱了起来，转了个身坐在了那根活力四射的屌上，坐下去的那一下有点狠，让Liam睫毛忽闪，间隙看到了面前那人的脸——他妈的Damon Albarn。

“操！”Liam瞪大了眼睛推了那人一把，“什么他妈！我…啊！”Albarn没等他把话说完，好像根本没觉得有什么问题，这他妈问题更大了——Albarn操他的动作根本没停，接二连三发狠地捅他，速度还越来越快，Liam下意识地揽住了Albarn好稳住自己，Albarn两只手缓慢地在他身上周游，让Liam更加混乱。

“操他妈的，我他妈在做春梦吧。”这是Liam第一个完整的想法。Albarn那个贱人的痞气口音金色头发和漂亮眼睛…………也不是第一次出现在让Liam迫害床单的梦里。Albarn突然凑过来要亲他，被他反应很快地躲开了，他也不知道自己为什么要躲。“怎么，你是那种人？”Albarn冲他笑，指腹摩擦他的唇瓣。“操……”Liam忽觉自己脏话词汇量剧减，他真的太醉了…怎么在梦里脑子也转不过弯……Albarn伸手抓住他毛茸茸的后脑勺又凑过来亲他，这次他决定屈服于美梦，他真的太久没做爱了，他需要屌。

Albarn一边狠狠地操他一边温柔地亲他，用自己的舌头缠住Liam的慢慢在两人中间划圈，身下几浅一深的动作顶得Liam的前列腺发烫，Liam发出像小猫一样的呻吟声，而Albarn居然蹭着他的嘴唇笑了出来。“你他妈…………啊……笑什么………”Liam无力地抗议，Albarn摇摇头，把Liam塞进自己怀里，身下动作更凶地捅他。

Albarn操他的节奏没放慢过，那张嘴还悠闲地在Liam脖子上亲吻吸咬，Liam连脏话都说不利索了，发出很多无意义的音节。“啊……你………嗯………妈的……别………………”他被填得好满，Albarn研磨着他的前列腺凑上他的耳畔，“别什么？”末了含住Liam的耳垂，让Liam后穴一紧。Albarn闷哼一声，动作停了一下，接着加快速度毫无章法地操得越来越狠。Liam连声音都发不出来了，张着嘴大口大口呼吸。他的指甲在Albarn背上划出一道又一道红痕，他快射了。

Albarn亲吻他的脸颊，又去跟他接吻，他们吻得又湿又乱，两人的汗水混在一起，房间里弥漫着酒精和性爱的味道。“Damon…………”Liam不受控制地喃喃那个逼人的名字，“Liam…”Albarn的声音变得遥远，妈的，真他妈操蛋。他射得两人身上全都是，然后Albarn也射在了他的身体里。

他们倒在床上，Liam还维持着抱着Albarn的姿势，而Albarn的手指缠着他的头发亲吻他的额头，鼻子，然后是嘴唇，Liam的清晰了一点的神志骂骂咧咧地告诉自己这绝对不是梦境，他慌乱地被动接受着Albarn的吻，这意味着什么？Albarn的吻缠绵又温柔，让他的大脑一点一点放弃挣扎。明天再说吧，在睡着前他的意识跟自己说，Liam Gallagher，你他妈完了。


End file.
